


Один бокал

by mila007



Series: Драбблы по Юрцам [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Love, M/M, Social Networking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Банкет после серебра финала Гран-При





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).



– Нет! Виктор, нет, даже не проси!

– Но Юууууриииии! Ну, хоть глоточек!

Юри покачал головой. Он знал, что идти с Виктором на банкет было плохой идеей. Он не хотел идти на празднование – постыдные фото, три дня назад раскрывшие ему завесу тайны прошлогоднего банкета, были слишком тяжелым ударом для его хрупкой психики.

– Юри, один бокал шампанского! – Виктор обнял Юри за талию и практически потащил к столу с напитками. – Ты же должен искупать в нем свою медаль!

– Виктор! – вздохнул Юри, принимая бокал из рук тренера.

– Что я вижу! – Кристоф вынырнул из толпы по другую сторону от Юри и тут же приобнял того чуть пониже талии. – Юри, мы сегодня снова танцуем?..

Виктор хлопнул по руке Джакометти, вынуждая если не убрать загребущие конечности от Юри, то хотя бы переместить на приличную высоту.

– Крис, прости, но Юри сегодня танцует только со мной! – ослепительно улыбнулся Никифоров.

– Ты уже танцевал с ним сегодня! Все обзавидовались. Особенно вот той поддержке, когда ты его...

– ХОРОШО, ВИКТОР, ОДИН БОКАЛ! – воскликнул Юри, прерывая разговор между Крисом и Виктором. Их беседы до сих пор неимоверно смущали его. – При условии, что вы заберете у Пхичита телефон!

– Не переживай, любовь моя, – Виктор поцеловал Юри в щеку, – с Пхичитом я уже обо всем договорился!

 

– Просыпайся, спящий красавец! – Виктор присел на кровать, взъерошил Юри челку и нежно потянул за выбивающийся из нее вихор.

Юри перекатил голову по подушке, ловя ускользающее прикосновение.

– Который час?

– У нас такси в аэропорт через пару часов.

Юри протянул руку, нащупывая очки. Виктор тихонько хихикнул и водрузил их ему на нос.

– Как голова?

Юри прислушался к себе. Голова была легкой и подозрительно пустой. Пустой...

– ВИКТОР! ЧТО ВЧЕРА БЫЛО НА БАНКЕТЕ?!

Виктор рассмеялся.

– Загляни в инстаграм.

Телефон лежал на тумбочке и представлялся Юри бомбой замедленного действия – стоит задеть неправильный проводок, рванет. Дрожащей рукой Юри взял телефон и лишь с третьего раза попал по нужной иконке на экране.

 

< image >  
**phichit+chu** Awww, they are just too cute together! #Barselona #YuriKatsuki #ViktorNikiforov #waltz #lovewins

 

На фотографии были они с Виктором. Они танцевали медленный танец... или просто застыли, глядя друг на друга. Юри на картинке крепко обнимал Виктора за талию, а правая ладонь Виктора уверенно лежала в ладони Юри. Кольцо на его безымянном пальце сверкало.

Передвинувшись в изголовье кровати, Виктор обнял Юри, притягивая к себе и заглядывая через его плечо в телефон.

– Ты снова танцевал весь вечер. Но – только со мной.

Юри задрал голову, пытаясь посмотреть на этого невозможного человека.

– Готов поспорить, что Крис не был счастлив этому факту.

– Ах ты! – Виктор принялся щекотать Юри.

– Виктоооор! Ахаха, прекрати! Виктор, мы опоздаем на самолет!!!..

 

...в аэропорт они успели приехать за десять минут до закрытия регистрации на рейс.


End file.
